


【GaloLio】四季／Four Seasons

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [12]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Love Stories, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ Lio加入烈焰救火隊(Burning Rescue) 後的時間線。－青年把少年的身軀從花叢中緩緩抱起，他帶來的鮮花點綴了他青檸檬金的髮絲和溫柔笑臉。原來春風是看得見的，金燦燦的，陽光一樣。－他拉起少年的手放進自己的掌心，心想從今以後我還會把更多春夏秋冬的彩色，一點點倒進你的眼睛裡。－這裡有我的光。
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【GaloLio】四季／Four Seasons

✿ **春風／Spring Breeze**

淡淡的香味環繞在他身旁，就好像置身花叢中一般……真是奇妙。

里歐.弗提亞動了動身軀，身下是熟悉的柔軟觸覺——嗯，是床墊沒錯。他睜開朦朧的睡眼並揉了好幾次，才確定眼前的景象既非夢境也不是他的錯覺。

此時他的上身幾乎被鋪開的小型花海埋了起來，花的品種還相當豐富：小白花成團成簇盛開的香雪球，帶著零星淺綠小黃苞的白色小蒼蘭，以及有著亮白色與粉紫色花株的風信子，在他的枕頭旁鋪了滿滿一圈。

「早安——」明顯是始作俑者的加洛.提莫斯正坐在床邊笑瞇瞇地看著他。

「明明已經是黃昏了。」少年仰起好看的下巴瞄了眼窗外，天空是傍晚特有的濃郁暖色調，「這些花是……？」

加洛得意地交叉抱起雙臂：「還記得上星期我們幫忙送到醫院的老爺子嗎，摔進水溝裡卡住出不來的那位？」

里歐半閉著眼睛想了想：「長相很像聖誕老人的那位？」

「對，」藍髮青年煞有其事地摸了摸下巴，「那是街角花店那位老闆娘的爸爸哦。剛才買食材回來路上被她喊住，說『跟你一起的小少年很喜歡花吧』，然後就塞給了我這麼多。」

里歐抿起嘴唇微微笑了起來：「像這樣攤開放在床上，不擔心清理起來麻煩嗎？」他心想把這些花束整理到花瓶裡，或是帶到救火隊總部送給女性隊友們都不失為好的選擇。

「有什麼關係，很好聞不是嗎？」青年咧嘴一笑，伸出手指在少年的鼻尖點了點，「而且這樣擺，特別漂亮。」

「哈哈，什麼嘛。」里歐笑著再次閉上眼睛。清爽怡人的花香在身邊的空氣中瀰漫，確實是很舒服的。

青年看著少年長長的睫毛瞇成金燦燦的一簇，喜滋滋地湊到他的臉頰旁親了一下。

在幾百個日與夜的共處之後，里歐的驚訝指數顯然提升了不少。況且這早不是熱衷突發奇想、雷厲風行的加洛.提莫斯第一次有類似的舉動了。

兩年前，在中斷帕納索斯計劃的那場戰鬥結束後，屬於里歐.弗提亞的火焰回到了宇宙，屬於他的人生在即將迎來改變前先迎來了突然的驚嚇。

剛從戰後的餘燼與廢墟裡走下來，裸著上身的少年就被名為艾娜.阿爾德比特的少女以驚人的臂力扔進了烈焰救火隊的急救車並披上衣服保暖。在將他和加洛送到救火隊總部後，少女監督著他吃掉了滿滿一碗馬鈴薯雜菜湯和兩片柔軟噴香的牛奶吐司來快速補充體力。

而坐在他身旁吃下他數倍食物的加洛.提莫斯，則完全無視幾小時前並肩作戰時少年的凜然姿態，直接讓他經歷了有記憶以來第一次被人扛進浴室洗了個飄滿泡泡的澡。

這期間雷米·普古納副隊長捎來了消息說坎羅、梅斯和其他燃燒者已經悉數被安排送進醫院檢查和治療，之後少年再次被加洛單手扛起來直接丟到了救火隊用來休息的床上。

里歐幾乎全程無言以對。

他在對方念叨著「小孩就該好好睡覺」時認真地閉上眼睛思考該怎麼反駁，才能繼續保持作為原燃燒者領袖的尊嚴，卻真的意識模糊扎扎實實地睡了近30個小時。

而少年再次醒來時——就如同此刻這樣——他的身旁鋪滿了白與淡黃色的鮮花。那個有著藍色雞冠髮型的青年坐在他床邊的凳子上，精力充沛得毫無道理地托著下巴朝他笑，笑容像陽光灑滿地面一樣包圍住了他。

「這是代表希望的禮物哦。」加洛說。

明明巨大的災難仍歷歷在目，諸如「希望」這樣的詞聽著是那樣地諷刺。然而對方那明亮的笑容愣是讓少年恍了神。他的話語就如同他的靈魂一樣堅定、充滿力量，彷彿現實終將如此，彷彿今後的未知和迷霧都會有被驅散的一天。

少年驚訝地發覺自己的眼眶一下子就熱了，流淌的卻不再是火焰。

那時候里歐.弗提亞還不清楚加洛.提莫斯是什麼樣的人，只知道他們的人生各自經歷了巨大的波瀾，他本能地用火焰保護了墜下懸崖的青年，對方傳遞火焰的親吻挽回了他的生命，他們的靈魂高頻率地共鳴，他們並肩作戰到最後一刻。

——以及，在他從漫長的睡眠裡醒過來後，對方那樣毫無保留地朝他笑著。

而如今的里歐.弗提亞已經明白加洛.提莫斯是個什麼樣的人，也比誰都清楚對方注視著他的眼神裡，比過往的信任多出的那諸多溫柔和愛意。

不可思議的，欣喜得讓他偶爾會懷疑自己是不是經歷了一場夢境。

像是確認一般，里歐再次睜開了眼睛。

「要起床了嗎？」青年俯下厚實的上身，目不轉睛地望著他，體溫比常人高的體質帶著他周圍的空氣也一併溫暖起來。

頭頂的窗簾被風吹皺了些，掛在床邊的風鈴叮鈴鈴地作響，零星還有活潑但不吵鬧的鳥鳴聲。

「嗯。」少年的手臂摟上加洛的臂膀，「今天的風真舒服。」

「外面空氣很好哦，晚飯之後我們去外面散步吧？」

「好。」里歐的嗓音裡是笑意。

青年把少年的身軀從花叢中緩緩抱起，他帶來的鮮花點綴了他青檸檬金的髮絲和溫柔笑臉。

原來春風是看得見的，金燦燦的，陽光一樣。他們這樣想著。

❀ **涼夏／Summer Cool**

夏天就是如此。炎熱就是炎熱。

不會因為救火隊總部馬力全開的冷氣系統而減緩，卻會因為需要付出體力的定期清潔檢測工作而加劇。

雖然總部有噴灑式的清洗設備和機械檢測裝置，但根據雷米副隊長的器械保養報告，效果總歸比不上人手操作，畢竟人眼——尤其是使用者的眼睛，更容易發現器械出現的小瑕疵和靈敏度問題。

體力拔群的瓦里斯主動承擔了所有人的機甲，其他人商量了下，女性組負責可以用器械輔助清潔的飛機和救援集裝箱，加洛和里歐則處理出勤最常用的雲梯消防車。

像加洛.提莫斯這樣本就好動的熱血男人自然不介意在夏天肆意揮灑汗水，倒是總給人一身清爽印象的里歐.弗提亞也樂在其中，算是讓救火隊其他隊員頗意外的狀況。

在檢查過消防車頂蓋和雲梯伸縮功能、並用小型水槍清潔過後，里歐在車頂站直身，用手背拭掉額頭上沁出的汗，終於小小地鬆了口氣。露琪亞的寵物小老鼠維尼坐在他的肩旁上，發出「吱吱」的叫聲向他表示祝賀。

少年在腦海裡過了一遍檢測清單是否有遺漏後，才收起水槍，順著車身側面的扶梯往下爬，而維尼則繞到了他的後脖頸，伸出小爪好奇地撥弄他紮住後邊頭髮的皮筋，不慎挑了下來，少年後腦勺的頭髮瞬間蓬開。

在扶梯上單手維持平衡的里歐顯然被小動物的舉動嚇了一跳，腳下一個打滑，整個人失了重。

正在沖刷消防車身的加洛就在此時飛快地丟開手上的橡膠水管，邁開大步衝刺到少年下方，伸出的雙臂穩穩將里歐兜進懷裡，腰背和下盤往下蹲很好地緩衝了兩人份量的重力，兩具身體安全無事地一同坐倒在地。

「呼——咻——」青年放心地吹了聲口哨。

「加洛，謝……」少年心想按剛才的情勢，自己應該是能在著地前蜷身避開衝擊的，但青年的舉動仍讓他心裡一陣柔軟，只可惜一句道謝還沒說完整，加洛用來洗車的那根粗水管就因為水流反作用力彈跳起來，將兩人淋了一身，連帶著維尼也一同遭殃。

滴答——滴答、滴答。

從頭髮到T恤都濕了個徹底，唯有用隔熱防水材質製成的制服褲算是逃過了一劫。

兩人愣愣地對視了一陣，突然不約而同地笑了出聲。

「哈哈哈哈——」

「呼哈哈……」

「本來還想來個正統的『英雄救美』……嗯，不對，救美少年？啊啊，都搞砸了——」

青年坐直上身，把因水分而往下聳拉的前髮撈起往後撥，他懷裡那位同樣被淋了一身的少年倒是笑得清爽：「哈哈……謝謝，這下子完全不覺得熱了。」

水珠沿著里歐的臉頰和細細的脖頸滑下，他青檸檬金的頭髮變得深色，水線劃過他白皙的皮膚，黑色T恤因濕透而緊緊貼著他纖細的身軀。

加洛用力撓了撓頭，站起身小跑去將水龍頭關上。

再次回到里歐身邊時，露琪亞的無人機已經從休息室的方向飛了過來，機身下掛著兩條毛巾，穩穩地懸停在兩人上方。

加洛朝後方喊了聲「謝啦——」並取下毛巾，一條掛在自己身上，另一條放在少年的頭頂，然後他重新坐下身，張開手臂揉擦著少年濕漉漉的頭髮。

「快看加洛.提莫斯本大爺的速乾手法——讓里歐的頭髮變回蒲公英！」

「哈哈哈哈……什麼嘛。」青年的動作雖然誇張但絲毫不粗魯，毛巾拭走了沉重的水分，柔軟的布料撓得少年脖子和肩膀癢癢的，他於是也伸手過來幫加洛擦頭髮：「那麼，這邊的莫西幹髮型也必須緊急處理了。」兩人就這樣半玩鬧著笑成一團。

——加洛是真的很喜歡這樣的里歐。

在他和里歐相識的第一年，長年與火焰相伴的少年對濕漉漉的環境總是排斥，哪怕總是刻意地不表現出來——而如今的里歐已經適應了水，喜歡湖泊和海洋，也能與雨水和冰雪很好地共處了。

這樣很好。

他伸出手掌把對方仍帶著些水分的劉海往上撥起，少年光潔的額頭露了出來，帶著笑意的熒紫色眼睛亮晶晶的，在青年眼中就像風雨後的小花一樣，又堅強，又可愛。他咧嘴笑了起來。

「喂你們兩個——這邊有果凍，要吃嗎？」艾娜站在車場的通道朝他們招手。

「好——！」兩人異口同聲地回答。

少女走過來打量著兩人的模樣，在他們腦袋上各扣上一盒青檸檬果凍：「……真是的，兩個幼稚鬼。」轉身往回走時臉上卻是笑意盈盈。

像加洛這樣會用兩手抓住整張批薩餅吃掉的男人，吃其他食物的方式自然也很豪邁，他將果凍包裝撕開直接往嘴裡倒。

與此同時的里歐，仍慢條斯理地用小勺挖著冰鎮的甜品送進嘴裡，含住，慢慢融化，注意到青年已經吃完並舔起嘴角，他想了想，挖出一勺果凍遞到了對方嘴邊。

「我的再分給你一些吧？」

「哦！」加洛毫不猶豫地湊近一口吞下。

注視到少年溫柔抿起的嘴角，青年心想這大概是自己人生中第一次品嚐到，這樣冰涼爽口的夏天。

**❃ 秋色／Autumn Colored**

「加洛，你那邊好了嗎？」里歐摘下護目鏡，勾選了平板電腦上的清單最後一項才站起身，朝幾米開外的青年發問。

「哦——！」加洛大聲回應，他用專用的巨型螺絲鉗鉗上最後一顆螺絲，頗有成就感但沒什麼意義地拍了拍整修好的消防栓，然後朝少年豎起拇指。

少年笑著看了眼手錶，不過午後兩點。兩人只用了預定時間的一半，就完成了中央公園消防設備的維護工作。

他仰起臉打量起散步大道兩旁已漸變成金色或紅色的樺樹，加洛背著工具小跑到他身旁站定：「怎麼了嗎？」

「回去前，可以在這附近散個步嗎？」考慮到現在仍是出勤時間，少年謹慎地詢問。

「當然！」青年咧開嘴笑起來，揉了揉他的頭髮，「已經完成任務了嘛。」

他們於是收拾好各自的工具，順著林間大道緩緩地往前走。

道路兩旁大概在早晨經歷過一次清掃和整理，堆起了不少落葉堆，消防員專用的膠底鞋踩在落葉上，會發出清脆生動的碎裂聲。枝頭間已經能看到在為不久後的冬天作儲備的松鼠們，顯然並不怕人，偶爾還有一兩隻直接滾著不知從哪裡找到的小橡果從他們身前竄過。

兩人的步伐大小並不一致，但步速早已彼此協調，總能恰好並肩而行。直到前方一片小樹林旁出現貼著規劃標誌的告示牌時，里歐的腳步才慢了下來。

加洛走上去讀告示牌的內容：「就是這裡吧？他們說要整修成墓園的地方。」

少年點點頭：「雖然上面只寫著『中央公園新項目』……坎羅說過他的建築工隊最近就會開工，應該就是這裡了。」

官方文件上看著毫無感情色彩的字眼，背後則是數千上萬甚至更多的生命與流離失所，是鮮血和眼淚和無法磨滅的傷痕。

建造墓園充其量只是一種補救措施，卻是仍活著的人們能為逝者或他們自身尋求到的、少有的一絲慰藉。

即便無法挽回逝去的生命，即便只是彌補或安撫生者精神狀態的微弱舉措……有了墓園與墓碑，那些在火山旁聚居地被殘忍虐殺的燃燒者們的靈魂，總算能夠不再被巨大廢墟裡淒厲的風困住。

——但願這片樹林裡的鳥鳴與溫柔風聲，能成為新的安魂曲。

少年默默地往小樹林深處一步步走去，在最顯眼的那株樺樹前跪下身，然後慢慢地躺進樹下的落葉堆裡。

加洛看著少年的舉動，他把巨大的的工具包放下，走到少年身旁蹲下。

「樹葉堆得很厚呢，」里歐翻轉過身，半張臉仍掩在紅與金的落葉裡，微笑著的臉被染上了暖色調，「感覺能把整個人埋起來。」

「里歐被埋進去的話，我會把你挖出來的。」加洛想了想，挨在少年身旁躺了下去，順便在葉堆裡滾了兩圈，揚起了不少落葉。

然後他的腦袋朝對方的頭靠近：「嗯——是葉子和土壤的氣味。」全然沒在意蹭在臉上的棕黑土壤。

少年目不轉睛地看他：「想到有一天我也許會被埋在這裡，就覺得……很奇妙。」

「你想得還真遠啊，里歐先生——」青年用額頭碰了碰他。

「我曾經那樣深信，作為燃燒者的宿命，就是燃燒直至死亡……」里歐把視線轉向上方的樹葉，「而身為普通人類的里歐.弗提亞，已經無法以那樣的方式化成灰燼了。」

「哦——」青年用手臂撐起了上身，「焚化也好，埋起來也好，反正肯定是很久以後的事了。到時候也有我一起啊。」語氣再理所當然不過。

完全出乎預料的回答，讓里歐愣了好一陣。

「我可是打算活很久的，里歐當然也是啦。」加洛理直氣壯地補充。

「……」少年抿了抿嘴唇，「……我很樂意。」

「哦！」

秋葉隨著陣風紛飛的那一刻，加洛低頭望著里歐的臉，蜷在制服高衣領裡也遮不住少年眉眼和嘴角的笑意，螢紫色眼睛染上紅葉的暖色調。

又溫柔，又真實。

青年揚起嘴角，重新躺回落葉堆裡，他拉起少年的手放進自己的掌心，心想從今以後我還會把更多春夏秋冬的彩色，一點點倒進你的眼睛裡。

❆ **暖冬／Winter Heat**

「里歐.弗提亞——」

屬於加洛.提莫斯的洪亮嗓音迴盪在被薄雪和夜幕覆蓋的山谷間，彷彿能穿透被冬季的寒冷凝固起來的空氣。

「喂——里歐——」

站在他身旁的少年終於被青年那用盡全力吶喊的模樣打敗，他深呼吸了一口氣，笑著朝仍看不清輪廓的山的另一端呼喊：「加洛.提莫斯——我在這裡——」是他平常少有的音量。

「哦——」青年大聲回應，像終於收到期待已久的禮物一樣，交叉起雙臂心滿意足地笑起來。

兩人打算登山看日出的計劃，因為那場下了整整三天的大雪和雪後的社區援助工作而一再延後。

在這期間，消防隊總部的鏟雪車出動的次數跟消防車幾乎持平，前者用來清理道路和解救被圍困在風雪裡的獨居老人和單親家庭，後者則是應付那些長時間開著暖爐和電器、因為寒冷就對電與火失去警惕的烏龍事故——可以說是消防工作的忙碌高峰。

在這種天氣下，除去工作和出勤外，里歐會下意識迴避非必須的外出。曾經身為燃燒者的少年，對寒冷的排斥在失去火焰後顯露得徹底，冰和雪給皮膚帶來的刺痛不再能輕易融化，四肢的活動因低溫而變得遲鈍，全是人類面對大自然時的無力和無措。

然而跟加洛一起的話，終究是不一樣的。

青年那寬闊結實的背脊有著超群的擋風效果，即便是冬季裡利用機車出行，坐在他散發熱能的背後就不至於難耐。

然而話說回來——山上終究是山上。沒有多少遮擋物的高海拔地區本就寒冷，缺乏光源和熱源又讓山間冷凍的風顯得更加銳利。

兩人對著山崖吶喊了幾分鐘後，里歐就開始感到臉部肌肉變得僵硬，他無意識地吸了吸鼻子，在石子路上輕輕跺了跺腳。

加洛轉過頭來看少年凍紅了的臉頰和鼻尖，懊惱地發出「嗚哇」一聲意義不明的怪聲，然後他轉身從機車座位下方里抽出件尺寸頗大的防風衣，直接從上往下套到里歐身上，衣服長度蓋到他的大腿；接著又翻出個大容量的暖水瓶塞進少年懷裡，然後飛快地站在他身後，拉開羽絨服外套的拉鍊，把少年整個人包裹起來。

「加洛.迪.里恩——合體完成！」動作一氣呵成後，青年這樣大聲地宣告。

「哈哈，什麼嘛。」少年輕笑出聲。窩在身後那個彷彿移動暖爐一樣的青年的懷抱裡，他擰開暖水瓶，熱可可的香味和蒸汽騰到臉上，喝了幾小口，感覺身體和心都暖了起來。

他們期待的日出沒多久便來了。

那遙遠的發光體在山峰的輪廓邊緣鍍上了金色，原先暗藍的天空逐漸染上暖色調，成了粉白與灰藍，再然後是更明亮的橙金色在一點點上升。

光芒溢過兩張年輕的臉龐，藍與紫的瞳孔各自閃閃發亮——此刻的陽光，比他們在戰鬥結束時並肩看到的更溫柔，更有溫度。

加洛的下巴抵在少年蓬鬆柔軟的頭髮上，帶著笑意的聲音落下：「明年，還要再來一起看日出。」

里歐目不轉睛地注視著遠方的光，小聲說「嗯」。

「再明年也是。」

「嗯。」

「再再再明年——！」語氣比之前更加堅定。

「……好。」少年抿起嘴角笑著回答。

青年低下頭，鼻尖和嘴唇埋在少年柔軟的頭髮之間：「那就這麼說定了。」收斂了的嗓音近在他的耳畔，暖暖地撥開了冬日的寒意。

旭日上升的光芒終於沒過了他們全身，里歐下意識地把身體往後方的懷抱裡靠得更緊。

里歐.弗提亞是驕傲的。

層層疊疊的冰雪封鎖不住他的驕傲，炫麗火焰的消逝也帶不走他的驕傲。

他對曾是燃燒者的自己選擇的道路深信不疑，對如今作為平凡人的自己今後的道路也深信不疑。

這裡有我的光。他這樣相信著。

太陽終於徹底離開了山峰的遮掩，光芒與熱度有力地驅散著殘餘的寒冷。

里歐抬起手臂，掌心對著陽光，能感覺到熱能在掌心聚集，如火焰跳躍一樣的生動溫暖。

加洛的手從後方伸來，先是握住他的手腕，在脈搏跳動的位置停了片刻，接著往上移動疊在他的手背上，輕輕扣住。

——如同兩人一起碰觸到了太陽。

－Fin－

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ＜Promare＞BD的製作訪談小冊子很棒，提到加洛這個人對外界的理念，不是「人人平等」，而是「可以平等地對待別人」，帶著天然的「光屬性」。
> 
> 2\. 想寫出被這光芒影響了的里歐，以及那種「與你走過春夏秋冬」氛圍的GaloLio。
> 
> 3\. 關聯前作：  
> >> [【GaloLio】歸途／Long Way Home ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691864)（普羅米亞事件結束的一年裡，Galo與Lio維持著法定的監護與被監護關係，同居並且日益親密的故事）
> 
> >> [【GaloLio】《光與浮塵／Light Me Up》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061311)（本篇後一年，Lio剛加入烈焰救火隊的故事。）


End file.
